


To see or not to see

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is video security a step too far for the Liberator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see or not to see

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [b7friday](http://b7friday.livejournal.com/) prompt "Video Killed the Radio Star".

"Video surveillance on the Liberator? No, Avon!"

"You don't care about your crew's security?"

"I care about their privacy!"

"Privacy was no use to Jenna and Gan when those maniacs thawed out. Or to any of us when Cally sabotaged the controls."

Blake sighed. "I know, Avon. But that's over. And we've just escaped from a society that monitored our every move. You really want to recreate that _here_ , now we're free?"

"It's difficult to appreciate freedom when you're dead."

"Avon, we're in _space_. Zen tells us when another ship's approaching."

"I refer you to the aforementioned incident with Cally. In fact, both incidents involved dangerous individuals we had already allowed on board."

"Cally was under outside influence..."

"A very good point. She was controlled by someone undetectable a long way from the ship. It could happen again."

Blake shook his head. "There has to be another way. Zen observes everything; we can ask him to report any direct threat to the ship or the crew immediately. That's better than spying on each other."

"As I recall, Zen refused to tell you who sabotaged the PN overrides, on the grounds that 'involvement was not permitted'."

"I know," Blake said quietly. "And if I were rational, I would probably accept what you say. But the Federation hasn't left me rational."

"Then you're letting them win." Both men's heads whipped round as Cally entered the flight deck and settled on the couch.

"The Federation would be delighted were we to perish through our own carelessness," said Avon. "But you mean something else?"

"Yes. We should remember Federation oppression, without allowing it to dictate our actions. Automatically choosing the opposite is irrational, as you say, Blake - a voluntary submission to outside influence."

"So you think we _ought_ to watch each other?"

"I can see you have every reason to watch _me_. There isn't a perfect option, so negotiate. Compromise."

Blake thought for a while. "All right. Suppose we monitor all areas with access to vital systems. It's the consoles we're watching, not each other. Avon?"

"It's a step."

"You've set it up already, haven't you?"

"Yes." Avon paused. "I can show you the video, if you like."


End file.
